King George V Pub
The traditional and frequent watering-hole for the Unicorn Warriors located in Gants Hill. An independent, warm and welcoming pub with a homely atmosphere. The George was introduced by Raphael to James and Zain following his own adventures into this comfortable place of worship. Upon their arrival they were astonished by the prices, variety of drinks and accommodating ambiance. The best surprise was the 4 for £5 shot deal and £3 a pint Fosters. Zain and Sean Confrontation - 'During the midst of the Unicorn Warriors Civil War, Raphael and James hatched a plan for Zain and Sean to come into direct contact, despite an intense and bitter feud over the topic of his anal virginity. Sean, unknowingly walking into a trap - believing he'd just be meeting James and Raphael was in for a rude-awakening as he entered the pub he began to notice something was amiss. Pausing in his stride he recognised the extra person sitting beside James,it was then he realised his evening wasn't to go as previously planned. Locking his eyes upon Zain's grinning face, his face dropped at the complete audacity of his friends. Zain, James and Raphael were met with a steely-silence as Sean approached the table,for the rest of the evening the only sounds to come out of his mouth were the occasional mutter as he refused to engage, transfixed by his phone for the reminder of the gathering.. A stunning example of Sean's determination to make a point. '''Nachos - '''One of the prime attractions of the George would undoubtedly be their bowls of nachos, a main highlight of them was the fact they were decorated with jalapenos rather than the fresh chilies you find at Weatherspoons. Cheap and tasty in equal measure they were fantastic when you could actually purchase them - the pubs kitchen closing time of 8pm had caused many a nacho-less night. You can find a page dedicated to nachos on this wiki. '''Jib-Jab Nightmare - '''It was a cold Winters evening in Gants Hill, the Unicorn Warriors had decided to meet up with Sean to have some Jabello - this was the norm at the time. Finding a secluded yet open spot by the gates of Valentines Park off Perth Road, they sparked up and drew in its seductive fog. Somewhere along the line, Sean had mentioned the Jabello was called amnesia yet despite the alarming name - the warriors shrugged it off, feeling cocky as they had done this many times before. Between Raphael and James themselves, they had a whole 'dive' each, that act alone proved to become James's unrelenting mistake. As they left James began to notice everything around him become a bubble, his eyes barely stayed open as he could only just make out his hand in front of his face as a dark curtain enclosed upon his peripheral vision. Every thought that entered his mind was exacerbated tenfold, he thought he would die, pass out, get stabbed - anything could happen. Meanwhile the warriors, with their own heads in the clouds decided it was best to go somewhere warm and safe - the King George V pub was the closest and that was where they headed. Inside the atmosphere was energetic, much different to usual. Zain ordered everyone nachos to curb their munchies, when they came everybody lobbed great dollops of sour cream, tortillas, salsa and cheese into their gobs. James took a bite of a nacho but it was too sensational - the delicate seasoning on the nacho itself felt as if it was burning his tongue. He very promptly gave away his serving of nachos to Raphael who was very content indeed. As the night progressed, James sat there in his ever distant bubble and stared into the distance towards what looked like a large group of 30 Spanish students in a small local pub in Gants Hill- much to James' confusion. Eventually it was decided that everyone should take a short trip to the chicken shop for some hot food, Raphael kindly ordered for James who quickly devoured his meal and thus returned somewhat to normality. '''Raphael: "Is that better now James?" ' '''James: *Innocently nods with a slight grin* 'Sean - '